


Rescue Me

by laira348



Series: Too soon [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin and Jefferson break into the asylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

Rumplestiltskin stood frozen in his shop for what felt like an eternity.

“Belle?” he finally managed to get out. “But Belle is,” he paused, not able to say it.

“Dead? Well, she seemed pretty alive to me.”

“If you’re lying about this,” he threatened him. Jefferson might be his friend, but he would never forgive him for giving him false hope. He wasn’t sure how he’d survive losing his Belle again.

“I might be mad, but I am not suicidal,” he sighed and continued gently. “I don’t wish you any harm, Rumple, I just want your help.”

“If Belle truly is alive, I’ll help you.”

Jefferson smiled. “Excellent! Can we discuss the terms of the deal, then?”

Ah, of course Jefferson knew better than to blindly agree. At least he taught him something in the long years of their partnership.

“How old is Emma?” he asked cautiously.

“Twelve.”

“It’s not exactly wise to bring a child to this mess.”

“I lost my patience.”

“You never had any,” Rumple responded. “But that doesn’t change the fact that she’ll need someone to care for her, to protect her. Since her parents don’t remember she exists, you’ll have to fill that role.”

Jefferson looked away, his expression sour. “I’m not exactly good at that.”

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Rumple whispered, knowing exactly how Jefferson felt. Losing your child is painful enough, but losing your child because you failed them was something much worse.

“What matters is that you’re trying to make up for it.”

“Since when are you such a softie?” Jefferson teased him, trying to put his pain away. “I noticed you’re fond of children and I know you’re fond of me, but aren’t you supposed to at least pretend to be hard and uncaring?

“Don’t get used to this, dearie,” he snapped, but it was all bark and no bite. “I’m only trying to get this over with!”

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Alright, I’ll take care of Emma as much as I’ll be able to. But as soon as she breaks the curse she’s out.”

Rumple could see he probably meant it, but he doubted he could be so cold once he spends some time with the girl. Jefferson had a good heart and got attached awfully easy. It happened more than once that he came late or failed to deliver an item because he made a new friend somewhere.

“Of course. And you’ll help me get Belle out safely?”

“Deal.”

*

Rumple shivered as he entered the asylum. It had little to do with the cold – thought it was very cold down there – and more to do with the creepiness of the place. The fact that they waited till midnight probably didn’t help at all. But it was their best chance to sneak in – most staff was home and the dwarf that was supposed to guard this place kept falling asleep on the job. Jefferson also did something to disable the cameras.

All things considered it was a solid plan. Its success all depended on Belle’s memory, or the lack of it, as Jefferson said that he had no idea what her curse memories were, and suspected the queen might have not taken her real memories to make her suffer, like she did to Jefferson. If Belle was even alive.

Luckily, if things go south, he had a back-up plan in the form of Dove ready to bail them out. He will forever be grateful that his loyalty wasn’t damaged by the curse.

They were lucky not to run into anyone, but as they descended the stairs leading to the basement, he noticed a strict-looking nurse sitting by the desk. She paled when she saw him.

“Mr. Gold. You can’t be here.”

“I know. How highly do you value your life and freedom?” he asked conversationally, like he was speaking of the weather and not threatening to spill someone’s blood.

“I can’t let you in here,” she protested. “The Mayor –“

“The Mayor isn’t here. Either you give me the keys to the cells and you survive, or I take the keys myself.”

She handed him the keys, but he could see her eyeing the phone on her desk.

“Jefferson – “he started to speak, but he didn’t need to finish the sentence as Jefferson quickly knocked the nurse out.

“We should hurry before she wakes up,” he said simply, flexing his hand.

Rumplestiltskin opened every single door, but they all led to empty padded cells. He stopped before the last one, terrified of what he might – or might not – find here. He turned the lock and looked inside.

She was there.

He felt like his heart stopped at that moment. Belle was here. She was alive. He didn’t believe Jefferson, he didn’t dare, but his treacherous heart hoped and now he thought it might burst from all the joy.

She was huddled on a cot, watching him warily. He beamed at her with tearful eyes.

"You're alive," he muttered. He stepped closer, needing to touch her to make sure she won’t vanish like smoke, like she did so many times before. He touched her hand, but it was solid. “You’re alive!”

"Who are you?" she asked curiously, her eyes betraying her fear.

"I..." his breath caught in his throat. So she didn't know him. That made the next part a little difficult."My name is Mr. Gold."

"You don’t work here. Do you know me?"

"Yes."

"Do you know my name?” She looked so small in that moment and he wanted do nothing more than to kill Regina for hurting Belle so deeply and pointlessly, expect perhaps, wanting to comfort Belle.

"Belle. Your name is Belle."

"Belle," she repeated after him with a little smile. "I like it."

"Yes. Me too." He did his best to hold back the tears. "Do you want to get out of here?"

She looked him in such surprise he thought his heart might break. "You would do that for me?"

He nodded.

She squealed in delight and threw his hands around his neck.

"Thank you!"

He held her tightly and buried his face in her hair. Belle was with him. She was safe.

Outside of the room Jefferson cleared his throat. "We should probably leave."

"Yes, yes," Rumple muttered. Belle helped him up and he leaned on his cane for support. He could feel his blood boiling as he took in her thin hospital gown and stocking-clad feet. She was wearing just that? It was freezing in here! He quickly passed her his jacket. She thanked him again as she took it on.

Jefferson sighed impatiently.

"I really don't fancy getting caught."

Belle startled at that.

"Shh, sweetheart, don't worry," Gold murmured as he pulled her close again, shooting an angry look to Jefferson over her shoulder. "We're not gonna get caught."

"If we move out of here, we won't."

Rumple took Belle's hand, leading her out of the hospital, ignoring Jefferson in favor of staring at his true love.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Home."

"Home," she smiled dreamily. "That sounds nice."

As soon as they were out of the hospital he went the car's direction, turning when Belle stopped moving. She was looking around her with an awed expression and tears in her eyes.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered. "So much better than I imagined it."

"You never went outside?" he asked and to his horror she nodded.

"I had a window in my...room, but it was too high. To keep me from trying to escape."

"You're free now."

She beamed at him. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
